Miss You
by The Royal Gleek
Summary: After a fight, Blaine and Kurt take a break from their relationship. KLAINE, QURT FRIENDSHIP.


**Here's a fun little drabble/oneshot I made. I'm obsessed with Foster the People now. I already made one oneshot using their song "I Would Do Anything for You" (which is AMAZING! Check it out!... the song, not my fanfiction, but that'd be cool, too, I guess). But yeah. I only own OC things. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>Forget your problems<em>_  
><em>_Lay down and start up__  
><em>_The innocence of what you are__  
><em>_Is what I want_

* * *

><p>"How could you?" Blaine called from the living room. "How could you cheat on me, Kurt?"<p>

Kurt was fiercely grabbing clean clothes off of the dining room table and stuffing them into a duffel bag. "For the last time, Blaine, I didn't cheat on you! Austin is just a co-worker!"

"It didn't seem that way when I saw you two at that stupid coffee shop. All lovely dovey- makes me fucking sick how my boyfriend would treat me like that."

"Oh. You think _you're_ sick? I'm sick of my boyfriend thinking I'm _sooo_ untrustworthy!" Kurt zipped up the duffel bag and grabbed his car keys off the wooden storage boxes in the doorway. "I'm not the type of person that goes from one person to another, Blaine Anderson."

Blaine looked at the full duffel bag in Kurt's hands. "Where are you going?" Blaine muttered.

"Somewhere. Finn's. My parent's house, just not here." Kurt spat, putting on his coat in a fit of rage. "Goodbye, Blaine. Tell me when you trust me. "

* * *

><p><em>I've ran my colors<em>_  
><em>_Dripped down and drained out__  
><em>_Tried a million things__  
><em>_But my hearts been shot__  
><em>_Well I hope you try and find me__  
><em>_I'm all spun and pacing__  
><em>_And I know what you want to say here__  
><em>_So say it, Forget the words I'm speaking, I just want to rearrange__  
><em>_So I'll just say it_

* * *

><p>Kurt knocked on the door, his anger pouring out as he did. He gazed sleepily at the ground and that's when he heard the door open. He looked up and saw Quinn standing there, smiling. "What's up, buttercup?" she asked cheerfully, then looked at the duffel bag. "I'm guessing you and Blaine got in a fight."<p>

Kurt nodded sorrowfully, and looked up at Quinn again. "Can I… you know, stay here?"

Quinn looked shocked, yet understanding. "Um, yeah, I mean, I have a pull out couch you can sleep on in the living room." She led Kurt into the living room, and turned off the television, which was currently on and episode of "Friends".

She hurried towards the kitchen and came back with two large soup spoons, a container of Oreos, and a pint of Ben and Jerry's Half Baked ice cream. "Dish it up, Kurtie."

* * *

><p><em>I really miss you<em>_  
><em>_Miss you__  
><em>_I said__  
><em>_Smile at the chance just to see you again__  
><em>_I really miss I you miss you I said__  
><em>_Yeah Yeah Yeah_

* * *

><p><em>Two weeks, five days, eight hours, thirty-seven minutes, and twelve seconds. That's how long Kurt's been gone. <em>Blaine thought to himself. All he wanted is for Kurt to some running through that door, as happy and energetic as he used to be, and drop that stupid duffel bag, run over, and give Blaine a huge hag and then kiss him. But, that wouldn't work, of course not.

Blaine would just sit on the couch and stare into space, waiting until he got tired or hungry so he could do something. He missed Kurt. He missed his teenage dream.

* * *

><p><em>Heat stroke, death's like<em>_  
><em>_The wrong things that I think are right__  
><em>_I never knew that I could go as far as this__  
><em>_I took a problem recently forgotten__  
><em>_I know who I had been before I slipped__  
><em>_Oh I want to change it__  
><em>_I will live a life that makes you smile__  
><em>_When I'm done here and long gone__  
><em>_Feverish and peaking, just want to see your face__  
><em>_Oh what cha say, what cha say?_

* * *

><p>Kurt's eyes creeped open, and he noticed "Friends" on TV and Quinn sitting on the couch in her pajamas. "Hey lazy pants."<p>

"Hey, I wouldn't be talking, Ms. Reptar!"Kurt smiled, pointing at Quinn's pajama pants with happened to have small images of the famous Reptar from the cartoon "Rugrats".

"It was a good show, so don't blame me!" Quinn yelled back at him, and flung a pillow at him playfully. "I've got a bag of Chocolate Frosted Mini Doughnuts in the kitchen. Want some?"

"Nah, not hungry."

"More for me than!" Quinn jumped around, chewing a mini doughnut with made her words sound more like "Mow fow fwe ben!"

Abruptly, the doorbell rung and Kurt groaned, slowly walking to it. "I'll get it!" He called. He opened the front door and looked at the figure in the doorway.

Blaine.

"You were gone so long I thought you lived here." He joked, Kurt not even showing a smile.

"Who told you I was here?" Kurt frowned, arms crossed.

"Me." A voice called. Kurt turned to see Quinn standing there with a phone in her hand. "Listen, you guys are soulmates, and you are both acting really stupid. I called Blaine to come here so you two could make up, get married, run off to live in NYC, and have beautiful, singing, curly haired babies."

Kurt turned back to Blaine. "Well?

Blaine looked straight at Kurt, his eyes not wandering anywhere else. "I love you, and I'm sorry I was such an ass."

"You trust me?"

"Always."

The two hugged, Quinn whooping and clapping behind them.

"Now what did she say about getting married?"

"Erm…"

* * *

><p><em>yea<em>_  
><em>_I really__  
><em>_miss you__  
><em>_miss you__  
><em>_I said__  
><em>_Smile at the chance to just see you again__  
><em>_I really miss I you miss you i said__  
><em>_So Look at me now__  
><em>_Before I walk away__  
><em>_You might just miss me miss me__  
><em>_One day__  
><em>_Yeah Yeah Yeah_

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah. This was "Miss You" by Foster the People. So… yeah. I love Quinn, man. She's awesome.<strong>


End file.
